


Pitying

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [61]
Category: Raising Hope (TV)
Genre: But no!, F/M, Gen, Letting parents be parents, Make jimmy be a dad, Small children don't sleep, Wordcount: 100, crying child, they want to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Sympathetic, expressing pity.





	Pitying

Burt couldn’t help wanting to help his son and granddaughter. Virginia’s pitying look towards him only did so much. Neither of them actually wanted to leave Jimmy to deal with Hope’s crying by himself, but he needed to learn how.

The crying slowly dips down in volume, they share a look, hopeful, but neither getting their hopes up. 

The piercing cries are almost inaudible at this point, then, they’re gone.

The grandparent’s grin at each other and snuggle down some, relaxation weighing them down.

Sleep is just within reach when the cries reach another crescendo, no sleep for them tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Early in raising hope, I need to rewatch this show too.


End file.
